Hogwarts Year One
by Vampiric Craving
Summary: Heh, you'll see. I'm just changing HP to my liking. Pairings to be decided... at some point. Suggestions are welcome though.


**Authors' Note: There will be some changes… Some of the quotes used from Harry Potter will still be used and I don't claim anything over them. Neither do I claim ownership over any of the original characters that were made by J.K. Rowling. The only characters I claim are my own custom ones. Well… except Cameron and Christophe. They belong to my two best friends (whose names are that of their characters – just as my name is Damien).**

**Thank you.**

**By the way – the personality and looks of our characters were mostly based off our own looks/personalities. The house each of our characters are put in is the same house we were sorted into on Trios Hogwarts (http://trioshogwarts. proboards35. com - without the spaces)... So don't go complaining to me/us about what house we were sorted in to.**

**Once again, thank you.**

**Chapter One**

**By: Vampiric Craving**

**(Damien)**

"'Right then! First years! This way please!" Called a big, burly man. His name: Hagrid. "Come on now first years! Don't be shy! Come on!" He called again. He held a lit lantern in his hand and waited patiently for the first years to gather. Harry and Ronald made their way up to Hagrid and looked up at him. "'Ello Harry." Said Hagrid as the two boys approached him. "Hey Hagrid." Said Harry in greeting, a delighted smile on his face. Ron looked up at Hagrid in poorly hidden amazement. "Whoa."

Hagrid called once more for the first years and said, "This way to the boats! Come on then, follow me!" Groups of three piled into the small boats that slowly drifted closer to the magnificent school that is Hogwarts. Many stared in amazement and some gasped at the sheer size of it. Soon, they all found themselves standing in front of one of the 'many' Professors they would have.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. There are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you're here your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points, any rule breaking and you will loose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup."

Near the end of what the female Professor was saying, croaking could be heard. As soon as she finished her sentence one of the students shouted, "Trevor!" and rushed to the front of the group. He bent over and gingerly picked up the toad with both hands. He muttered a quick apology before disappearing into the crowd of people once more.

"The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily.

"So it's true then, what they were saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." A small smirk was on the lips of a platinum-haired boy as he stared at Harry. "This is Crabbe and Goyle." He said, motioning to the boys on either side of him - his little 'posse'. He sauntered up to Harry and spoke again. "And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

A small snort – or maybe it was a snicker – escaped Ron's lips and Draco immediately turned to him. "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair and a hand-me-down robe – you must be a Weasley." With a sneer in Ron's direction, he turned back to Harry.

"You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." With that said, Draco stuck out his right hand with his usual smirk on his face. Harry barely glanced at it before saying, "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks."

Professor McGonagall chose this time to come back and tapped Draco on the shoulder with a rolled up parchment in her hand. Draco glanced back at her before looking at Harry scowling. He then moved away from Harry and back over to his two goons. "We're ready for you now. Follow me." The large double doors swung open as Professor McGonagall started toward it, the group of first years following behind her. They entered the Great Hall and every eye turned to them.

"Could you wait along here please." Professor McGonagall, as they all made it to the front of the crowded room, said this. "Now before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words." As she said this, the Headmaster of Hogwarts slowly rose from his seat and into a standing position.

"I have a few start of term notices I'd like to announce. First years, please note that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker Mr. Filtch has asked me to remind you that the 3rd floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you." Albus Dumbledore seated himself again as Professor McGonagall took over.

"When I call your name you will come forth, I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses." She glanced at the now unrolled parchment in her hands and called, "Hermione Granger!"

Hermione averted her eyes to the side and started muttering things to herself as she started toward the stool and hat.

"Mental that one. I'm tellin' you." Muttered Ron to Harry as they watched (and slightly heard) Hermione as she made her way to the front and onto the stool.

Hermione sat on the stool with a nervous air about her as the hat was placed upon her head. "Ah, right then. Hmmm, right. Okay – GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting Hat yelled out her house after spending a few moments muttering nothings. Hermione smiled wide and went on over to her house table, sitting near the end part as the Gryffindor participants cheered at receiving a new 'member'.

"Draco Malfoy!" Came McGonagall's voice again. Draco sauntered on up and took a seat on the stool. The Sorting Hat didn't even touch his head before it yelled out "SLYTHERIN!" A self-satisfied smirk came onto Draco's lips as he hopped down off the stool and headed over to the currently cheering table.

"Susan Bones!" "I know, HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Ronald Weasley!" "Ah, another Weasley. I know just what to do with you…. GRYFFINDOR!"

"Harry Potter!"

"Hmmm… difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage I see, not a bad mind either, and there's talent. Oh yes, and a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you."

"Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin."

"Not Slytherin aye? Are you sure? You could be great you know. It's all here in your head. And Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that. No? Well if you're sure… Better be GRYFFINDOR!"

The sorting continued on until there were only three more students left.

"Damien Blackrose!"

A boy with pitch-black hair that swept over the left side of his face (covering his left eye) and had dark blue optics took his time making it to the stool. When he reached it, he swirled around and took a seat. Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat upon his head and waited for him to be sorted.

There was silence, but that only lasted for a few moments before the hats booming voice broke it.

"Ah, a strong mind… but so dark… A puzzle solver! … Hmmm… ah, I know! RAVENCLAW!"

Damien smirked slightly as the hat was removed from his head and he slid off the stool. As he passed the remaining two boys he said, "Good luck." As he sat down at his table, another of the first years was called up.

"Cameron Mooire!"

Cameron pouted but started toward the stool anyway. He had dark brown hair – almost black in color – that covered part of his left eye. In the right side of his lower lip was a silver ring. And his eyes were a dark green. He hopped up onto the stool and waited for the Sorting Hat to hit his head. He was _not_ looking forward to this, but he hoped that he would end up with Damien… It would save him the trouble of being all alone in his house.

"A bit lazy… yet clever! So many questions… curiosity… Strategic… Hmm… another RAVENCLAW!"

Cameron hopped off the stool (hat still on his head) and whooped with joy. He jumped up and down but resisted the urge to howl like his nature wanted him to. Professor McGonagall finally managed to calm him down long enough to remove the hat from his head and shoo him off to his table. He practically _skipped_ there and then sat next to Damien who was slowly shaking his head back and forth. This was not his day.

"Christophe Allard!"

Christophe walked on up to the stool, no dramatics like Cameron or deliberate slowness like Damien. He sat on the wooden stool, trying to make himself at least a little comfortable. He grinned slightly when the hat was placed on his head. He was already pretty confidant that he would end up with Damien and Cameron. So he wasn't all that doubtful. He was just a bit surprised none of them had landed in Slytherin so far. They sure could act it sometimes. Which tended to scare people… a lot.

He had pitch-black hair like Damien that swept over his left eye (seeing any repeats yet?). His eyes were a deep blue-gray color that sometimes looked silver.

"Sophisticated… ah, so stubborn…"

Christophe was already starting to fall asleep. The hat just kept muttering things….

"RAVENCLAW!"

Christophe started and fell off the stool and onto his back, the hat now resting on his face. Professor McGonagall picked the hat up off his face and he smiled sheepishly at her. So sitting on a stool listening to magical hats drone on and on isn't one of his greater points. Ah well. He could deal with that little problem later on… like maybe a few years from the current time.

He pushed himself back up into a standing position and sauntered over to the Ravenclaw table that was still cheering… they were laughing too with his little fall moment.

He pouted and took a seat next to Cameron.

The Headmaster stood and said a bit more before giving a wave of his arms. Food appeared on all of the plates immediately. Cameron was salivating – so very true to his nature. He grabbed anything that was meat and piled it onto his plate only to be interrupted by one of the Professors up front. It was a guy with greasy black hair and a large nose… that had Cameron and Christophe choking on their food while trying not to laugh. The Professor apparently seemed to notice as he glared at the two of them.

"This year we will not only have humans attending but Werewolves and Vampires as well. Whether they choose to reveal that or not is up to them."

The hall was silent as they were informed of this bit of information. Cameron, Damien, and Christophe exchanged glances before looking back up to the front of the hall. The Professor took a seat and said nothing more. After a few more moments of silence, the hall broke out into conversation again.

"Dude, I didn't think they'd actually announce it like _that._" Of course, Cameron was the first to open his large mouth and 'express' his feelings. Damien just rolled his dark blue eyes again and started on the small amount of food that was on his plate. Unlike his two friends, he didn't feel the… need to stuff himself with so much food. He didn't see how they could eat _that _much food at one time. It almost seemed impossible to him yet somehow they managed to pull it off.

Christophe just shrugged in response to what Cameron said and rubbed his hands when he turned to his food. "Ah well. It doesn't actually matter now. What matters is that we have all of this wonderful _free _food in front of us." He was practically salivating as he stared at his plate and all of the food around out.

"I still wonder how it is the two of you avoid getting fat when you eat so much at one time." Damien snorted lightly at the end of his sentence. The two boys were already 'pigging out'. They didn't even seem to have heard a single word that Damien had said. He shook his head and turned back to his food. There was no point in speaking if no one was even listening to you. No point at all. Especially not when it had to deal with the two idiots whom he somehow befriended. They just made him wonder sometimes.

By the time dinner was over, Cameron and Christophe had eaten what Damien assumed was almost half of the food that had been on the table. Right now they both had satisfied looks on their faces. Damien on the other hand was pushing around what little food was left on his plate only to have it suddenly disappear. He didn't care though; he was done with his food.

Cameron and Christophe on the other hand, pouted. They were in no way happy with the disappearance of all of the _wonderful _food that had littered the table just moments ago. It made them all sad-like.

The next thing they knew, everyone around them was rising. Including Damien who looked like he was about to leave his two best friends on their own. They glanced at each other before jumping up and following after the most silent of their small trio. Apparently they were going up to the Ravenclaw Dorm. One of the older students was taking them. As they reached the 'door', they all waited silently for the more 'experienced' Wizard to get them inside.

**Okay, this is where I stop. More to come and it will most likely get longer so please review and tell me whether or not I should continue. Thank you. I hope you did enjoy what I wrote. **

**I'll try and update as soon as I can so anyone who actually likes this story can hold out until then. **


End file.
